


Достижение

by sir_niramas



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Angst, Doomed Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Olympics
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sir_niramas/pseuds/sir_niramas
Summary: Олимпиада – далёкая, невероятная – снится каждую ночь; и лезвиями Женя рассекает лёд далёкой азиатской страны.
Relationships: Yuzuru Hanyu/Evgenia Medvedeva
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Достижение

У Женьки глаза блестят восторженно – Юля возвращается с Олимпиады, будто бы и в личном зачёте у неё золото, самое-самое лучшее и самое-самое важное. Юля взрослая, и взгляд у неё холодный, недетский – она оттаивает только когда её начинают расспрашивать.

\- А ты правда разговаривала… с ним? Ну, с тем, - Женя забирает волосы в шишку на затылке, придерживает заколку.

Юля шнурует коньки – перед ними гладкий лёд, будто стеклянный; и молчание между ними стеклянное тоже.

\- Ага, - меланхолично.

Через месяц попыток переучить ненавистные рёберные, когда уже и не нужно ей ничего, когда Липницкая уставшая, держится из последних сил, Медведева уже и не спрашивает. Знает, по глазам видит, что вот-вот сломается, лишь намекни.

Олимпиада – далёкая, невероятная – снится каждую ночь; и лезвиями Женя рассекает лёд далёкой азиатской страны; платье чёрное на ней как пятно благородства.

*

Это происходит само по себе, как будто бы ты дышишь – а потом не получается, воздух становится слишком странным, стоит только бросить неловкий взгляд. Женька слышала об этом – в шестнадцать все становятся очень разговорчивыми в раздевалках, а ещё очень-очень влюбчивыми, странно привязанными к кому-то одному.

Особенному.

Сияющему.

К нему – о котором Юля отказывалась говорить.

Евгения слышит – пальцами пробегает по воздуху из бесчисленных вздохов радости, пытается быстрыми руками в хореографии притронуться, к тому тёплому и прекрасному; груди касается – под синим платьем только горячее, новое, неизведанное, и на прокате она живая, счастливая; знает, что на неё смотрят тысячи.

Но смешное желание баюкает у груди – заметь меня!

Заметь!

Евгения не слышит; теряется уже когда всё заканчивается, когда пёстрый праздник в Барселоне отпускает, и кончается рядок скудных выходных.

\- Этери Георгиевна, а вы видели шамана? – на тренировке довольная даже замёрзшая, готова работать, и ни одно падение её не сломит ни за что.

\- Так же хочешь?

Смеются, яркие и ясные.

\- Видели, видели, как он так?.. – почти ложится на лёд, балансирует на одном лезвии, вытягивает руки, будто по всему миру хочет спланировать; кисти рук – волшебное воздушное продолжение, законченное движение.

Этери Георгиевна легонько толкает, чтобы заскользила медленно – не шаманское её, просто карикатура детская.

\- Вот так же хочу!

На произвольной в Бостоне Женя раздвигает руки, сдвигает – это должно символизировать сердце, открытость, готовность принять всё; и пусть в пёстрых трибунах на скорости ничего не видно, да и не нужно, она знает – её видно.

Её чувствуют.

*

Снится Жене, как она в чёрно-благородном, снится азиатский лёд.

Юля завершает карьеру; бредила ли она своим красным пальто так же? Не свело ли с ума? И что она готова была выдержать – выдержала ли?

Январскими звёздами осыпается лето, в висках стучит полупобедное осознание и желание биться. Женя выходит на лёд со сложнейшей программой – самой холодной, самой безжалостной, в которой звенит февральская оттепель, тревога, тревога и

обреченность?

Снится – не получается выкатать ноль-семь, сносит на любимом и ловком риттбергере, с которым проблем не было; платье сидит, как влитое, и Этери Георгиевна хвалит за безупречные движения кистью – завершённые, докрученные, созерцательные, будто бы Женя художница и изображает то, что она хочет видеть.

\- Женя, что ты хочешь? – бесцветно, когда на тренировке один и тот же порядок прыжков, когда на другом конце катка лутц-ритт, энергичный и громкий Дон Кихот с прекрасной хрустальной акустикой.

Женя, что же.

\- Я хочу катать Каренину.

Хочет повзрослеть.

*

\- Не верю! Вот, столкнулась, обрадовалась, да.

Поправляет руки, кружит вместе, параллельно, будто зная, почему, для кого и зачем катает двукратная мира и финала гран-при – почему Олимпиада так зовёт. Чёрно-благородное отвергается совсем скоро после этапа Гран-При; хочется от досады плакать, детская мечта – не в бордовом, а в именно таком чёрном.

Повторяет несколько раз – под рёбрами коньков лёд мягкий и гладкий, боится Медведева, что каждый прыжок может стать последним, когда до Олимпиады два с лишним месяца. Последний – самый яркий, как сгоревшая и упавшая звезда – должен быть в Пхёнчхане; чтобы увидели.

И чтобы увидел!

Заметь!

Услышь!

Гидроблейд получается не таким низким, как у него, ребро на лутце, кажется, возвращается в норму – но это лишь кажется.

\- Во-от, руку подавай, руку, - Этери берёт её за ладонь, в горле стоит ком слёз. Второй прогон за тренировку под лозунгом «дотянуть до вечера».

Вечерний крепкий кофе почти безвкусный, и от него даже клонит в сон.

Каренина подаёт руку безвольно, сломленная обстоятельствами, будто вихрем, который она никогда не желала в своей жизни – параллельно с ней не должно играть громкое и балетное, и уж тем более «Лето» Вивальди. Расслабленная ладонь, которую сложно сделать жёсткой, впечатления на Этери не произведёт – но с улыбкой, будто бы приглашающей, жест выглядит даже слегка кокетливым.

\- Не так, не так, - качает головой старшая, сжимает руку в своей, смотрит в глаза внимательно.

Видит то, что видела раньше – много-много месяцев. Не пресловутый лутц-ритт и не отблески былых побед; даже не страх и не мандраж.

Истощение.

Жажду и голод по новому, осязаемому, такое, что снилось все четыре года.

\- «На, целуй», - тянет вниз за кончики пальцев; Женя покорно расслабляет локоть, - вот так, ниже, ниже…

Разрыдается, уставшая, если не сейчас, то через пару минут – нужно дать отдохнуть, но время на катке не резиновое, а после попыток выдавить из Алины лебедя (скорее, додавить – программа безупречно опасная) хочется видеть то самое, ради чего ещё существует катание.

\- Ты же хочешь, чтоб он на колени встал?

Щёки бледнеют, но в глазах разгорается решительный огонь.

Хочу!

Хочу наравне!

И на втором прогоне всё заканчивается – Этери Георгиевна более чем довольна.

*

Руку опустить достаточно низко – встань же на колени, поцелуй; лёд не такой уж холодный. Фиолетовые баннеры, всё лилового цвета, и если отключиться от внешнего мира, чтобы всё было удивительно размыто, чтобы на уме восхитительная пустота, то можно представить что ты на балу или в гостиной, где пару веков назад с удовольствием танцевали, влюблялись. Где было всё.

Платье – бордовое, но Женя уверена, что чёрное; и скользит она на льду так же, как и мечтала долгие годы назад.

Положить на невидимую руку (в чёрных перчатках), даже скорее вложить – «целуй»; чтобы встал на колени, и чтобы снизу вверх на неё смотрел – с той самой любовью и преданностью, до которой она повзрослела этой зимой, к которой была готова, которую ждала ещё с Барселоны.

И чтобы стоять с ним на самой вершине вместе.

Женя баюкает руками своё живое и горячее, но ясно безответное, вкладывает это в себя, чтобы там же и похоронить.

*

Шаман не прикасается – бессильный, далёкий и

«Целуй»!

Качает головой Медведева, отстраняется – не скажет ни за что. Возможно, в другой раз, возможно, когда она будет его достойна, когда справится сама с собой, когда перестанет гореть ярким пламенем то, что она создала себе сама.

Два золота блестят недосягаемостью.

Внимательные, умные глаза Ханю видят её насквозь.


End file.
